Elinor's Adventure
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Flash fiction about a few fun things Queen Elinor did with Merida after the last scene in the movie. Elinor has a new ecstasy for life and demonstrates her vigor to her already adventuresome daughter.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Brave_ or it's characters.

* * *

**Elinor's Adventure**

The Crone's Tooth was tricky to climb, but Elinor was determined to succeed. It had been so long since she went on an adventure, and she wanted to feel the thrill of being in the wild again.

Elinor found handholds for her fingers and toes, even in the smoothest spots, braving the peril of climbing the thing, and she finally reached the top. There, the sun shone golden on the Fire Falls. She cupped her hands and drank the legendary water. Elinor, giddy with joy, turned then and let out a cheer that shook the trees. Her hands were stretched out to the sky and her unbraided hair flew streaming in the wind. She shouted to the little redhead watching from below, "How did I do, Merida?"

Her daughter Merida grinned. "You've made me proud, mum. Now we're both adventurers! Maybe dad will be proud, too."

Elinor climbed back down and kissed Merida with delight. "Perhaps next, you can show me how to do the archery your father has taught you."

"With pride!" said Merida. "But I get to win every time."

"I don't think so, sweetie!" teased Elinor.

At a target range, Merida shot three perfect arrows into the very center of each target. "Try to beat that, mum!" Merida said with a grin of triumph.

Elinor took the bow and three arrows, and aimed at each target, one at a time. The first shot hit the edge of the target. Merida laughed. The second hit the inner circle. Merida still felt like the best archer in the family.

Then Elinor carefully aimed her last arrow at the third target. She studied it carefully, remembering to focus on the moment, like her daughter always did. She fired. The arrow sailed toward the target...

And split right through Merida's arrow in the center of the target!

Merida gaped. Elinor turned and gave her a smile of satisfaction.

"Am I as good as you now, darling?" she said playfully.

Merida looked at her mother. She never thought her mother could enjoy life so much after so many years of being a stuffy queen. Why, she even ate more like the rest of her family did now, without grace, and she wasn't ashamed to burp at the table if she had to! It amazed her to no end.

And Elinor, in turn, felt so much more like a person than she did as being nothing but the queen. Though she still did her duties properly and efficiently, she always looked for time off to spend time with her daughter, or her husband, Fergus. Merida had even said that she looked so much more beautiful with her radiant smile and her kindness, instead of endless rigid lessons. Elinor nearly fainted with shock to hear her daughter give her such a compliment.

"Well," said Merida, "I'm still the elitist of the women in the family, but you really are good for a beginner."

"I'll say," said Elinor. "Now why don't we see if we can find some more will o' the wisps while the day is still young?"

Merida blinked. "You never seem to tire of adventure now, do you, mum?" she said in surprise. "Even I don't usually feel quite _this_ much enthusiasm for having fun."

Elinor said, "Merida, my darling, _life_ is an adventure. And I wish to go on living life to the full. My days of enjoying life are far from over, and what better way to spend them but with you? You are the best thing that ever happened to me." She brushed her hand through Merida's curly red hair.

Merida ran her own hand through her mother's long, silky brown hair. "I love you so much for saying that, mum. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Merida, for helping me rediscover this way of life," Elinor said sweetly, pelting her face with kisses yet again. She seemed to do that an awful lot. "I love you so much, too. Now, let's go looking for the wisps, and then maybe we can dance in the fields for a while." She broke into a twirling dance that again made her hair fly through the air.

Merida laughed and joined her mother, before they got on their horses and resumed their ride through the country.


End file.
